


Changing stations

by gershwinpalmercecil



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Music, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gershwinpalmercecil/pseuds/gershwinpalmercecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, Dean and Castiel both want to listen to their favorite love\sex song and they end up having a 'music fight'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing stations

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fic ! I skipped the sex scene because I wanted it to focus on the humorous side, but don't worry, i'll probably end up writing porn fics anyway...  
> Note : Dean's song is in bold and Cas's song is in italic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It has been a hard hunt for Dean and Sam. The younger brother was at their motel room and Dean was in the impala, driving to find a store or some coffee shop that’ll still be open at this late hour. They just came back from some small town lost in the countryside. This time, they had to kill a whole werewolf family and some demons. Those bastards had made a peace treaty, in order to be able of using the city as a pantry. Since when did those sons of bitches were making mixed teams?? This is what you get when you start the apocalypse, tons of monsters at your back and closed coffee shop. Dammit! Dean really needed some pie…Too bad; he’ll just continue to drive to random places, since he wasn’t sleepy yet.

Still driving, but no longer looking for nourishment, Dean was starting to feel tired, letting his mind wander, thinking about everything and anything. He decided to open the radio, the music will at least keep him awake until he drive up to the motel. Just before his finger pushed the radio button, a sudden movement at his right side made him jumped and turned the hand wheel by reflex. Narrowly avoiding the ditch on the side of the road, Dean braked violently, stopping the car.

‘’For god’s sakes, Cas!’’

‘’Hello Dean’’

‘’I told you not to do that, you scared the hell outta me!’’

‘’My apologies.’’

‘’…Yeah, anyway, what brings you here? We called for you yesterday and you never came.’’

‘’I was busy. Fighting my brothers is very distressing and I needed to go away.’’

‘’…Uh, okay, so what do you want to do?’’

‘’I don’t know.’’

‘’I…I’ll just continue to drive, then.’’

 

So Dean drove, no longer tired because of the freaking terror Cas gave him earlier. He was kind of worried about him. The angel never did this before, coming for another reason than asking help for hunting something…Maybe this time Cas was the one who needed help. Dean never taught it will all go this bad.

Still driving, thinking about the whole angel-in-distress problem, dean’s thoughts were now faraway from the present situation, until Castiel said:

 

‘’Music.’’

‘’What?’’

‘’Music is relaxing.’’

‘’Yeah, Cas, music can be…relaxing...’’

‘’I told you earlier I needed a soothing environment.’’

‘’Yeah..You did…Sorry Cas, but what’s the point of all this?’’

‘’I was wondering if we could use your car’s music player.’’

‘’Oh! You want music! Then just press the big round button to turn it on and the other one to change the radio stations.’’

 

So Castiel turned on the radio and started looking through the different musical styles the radio could offer. One eye on the road, the other one on Cas, Dean was trying to guess what kind of music his angel was going to choose. Thank god he didn’t stopped searching when notes of a country song began to play, neither when some ‘tutu song’ (that’s how Dean called classical music) resounded in the car. Castiel finally stopped changing the station when some slow, soft familiar notes played through the tiny electronic device.  
Wait. Dean knew this song, didn’t he? A shiver crossed Dean’s back and then he recognized it!

‘’Sweet mother of-‘’

_Every night in my dreams_  
 _I see you, I feel you_  
 _That is how I know you, go on_

 

‘’Cas, could you-‘’

 

_Far across the distance_  
 _And spaces between us_  
 _You have come to show you go on_

It had to stop, Dean will save their souls! He pushed the radio’s button and the reassuring sound of Warrant’s great success, Machine Gun appeased him. Following the frenzied rhythm with his fingers on the hand wheel, Dean started to sing;

 

**Well, the first time that I saw you**  
 **I could not speak a word**  
 **My tongue was tied in giant knots**  
 **And I felt so disturb-**

‘’What?’’

 

Castiel had change the station, back to this horrible boat-sinking song! Even worst, he was singing the song, he _knew it_ and he _liked it_!!

 

 

_Once more you open the door_  
 _And-_ **You had a languid disposition**  
 **I had an willingness to please**

 

They both looked at each other, a look of defiance passing through the apple green eyes right into the azure baby blue ones. They may had beautiful sweet eyes, but the way they were staring at each other was far away from sweet. There was electricity in the air. Still staring at Dean, Castiel slowly moved his hand to the radio button and-

 

‘’Don’t.you.dare,Cas, don’t you fucking dare!’’

He quickly pressed the button and started to sing very loudly, without stopping to peer at the hunter.

 

 _Love can touch us one time_  
 _And last for a lifetime_  
 _And-_ **your candy apple red lips**  
 **Full of violets and sex**  
 **Had me harder than-** _One true time I-_ **had my collar wringing wet**  
 **Now I’m gonna crash and burn**  
 **But I’m not finished yet-**  
 _In my life we'll always go on_  
 _Near, far, wherever you are-_

It was a real musical battle, to know who would get the last lyrics. Dean was barely looking at the road, sliding from left to right with the Impala, to destabilize Castiel.

 

**Lick it off my fingers**  
 **Taste it on my tongue-**

 

The angel (suddenly not so angelic) was pushing away Dean with his hands and kicking his left feet to brake the car. To whoever saw them at this moment would’ve been a bit astonished. The poor Impala was sliding every which way, braking and accelerating for no apparent reason, playing very loudly something that seemed like a horrible mash up of Celine Dion and Warrant.

 

_I believe that the heart does go on_  
 _Once more you-_ **lie down on their back**  
 **To be ridden at your leisure-**  
 _And you're here in my heart_  
 _And my heart-_ **is pounding like a big bass drum**  
 **Excited at the thought I might get me some-**  
 _You're here, there's nothing I fear,_  
 _And I know that-_ **the heat inside my veins**  
 **At the way my nerve ends tingle**  
 **Every time you call my name-** _We'll stay forever this way_  
 _You are safe in my heart_  
 _And my heart will go on and on_  
 **Ma-ma-ma-machine gun.**

 

…

Over. The two songs were over and there was now radio presenters talking on both of the stations. Dean stopped the car on the side of the road and a deathly silence filled the interior of the Impala.

 

‘’…’’

 

‘’…’’

What are you suppose to say after a music fight (who end up ex aequo)? They both turned their head, stared at each other for the second time, but this time, their look was different. Sure, the electricity in their eyes wasn’t gone yet, but there was something else. Tension. And they couldn’t hold it anymore, the Warrant’s lyrics coming through their mind. Heat, fingers, tongue,lust, sex all those words that were used for a childish game were now passing through adults minds, who definitely knew how to use them the right way.  
So they did and from that day, Castiel still listen to Celine Dion, but he know which kind of song to play when he need Dean to be more…lively.


End file.
